Pranks on Hank
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Chet is impressed by how well Ponch can pull a prank, so he asks him to spend a day at the station with him and pull pranks on Johnny, but then they realize it would be more fun to pull a prank on the captain.
1. Pulling pranks on Johnny

Johnny Gage walked into fire station 51, and was greeted by a water balloon drop on his head. He rolled his eyes, 'this is gonna be a long day.' He thought. Then he saw Ponch in the kitchen.

"Ponch? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Marco and Chet," Ponch replied.

"Oh ok, have fun," Johnny said then left, and went to his locker. He opened the door, and confetti flew out at him. He let out a long sigh, then began to clean up the mess.

"Johnny? Throwin' a party without me?" Ponch said playfully, he laughed at his joke for a few seconds, and then stop suddenly.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Johnny asked looking around.

"The lights, they are flickering, don't tell me you don't notice."

"Ponch, I didn't see…." Johnny was cut off.

"Holy Bee Gee's, this room gives me the creeps! How can you not notice?" Ponch said he looked petrified. Johnny started looking around and staring at the lights. He was really confused.

"I don't see anything going on with the lights."

"Johnny, I have to leave, this is really bothering me. Please come out soon. I think there is something terribly wrong about this place," Ponch said then left quickly. Johnny continued to look around, and stare at the lights waiting for them to flicker, but nothing happened. Ponch smiled, trying to hold back laughter. He went back to the kitchen and started to laugh.

"You should've seen him, he was looking around and staring at the lights waiting for something to happen," he said to Marco.

"Yeah, you should've seen Ponch," Chet said. "Dang was he's good! He could've fooled me, his acting is top notch," he added.

"Thanks," Ponch said. Marco wasn't so sure what to say, he was now regretting not watching such an amazing performance.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Chet asked, he normally was in charge of all the pranks and stuff they did to Johnny, but he was so impressed by how well Ponch did things he wanted help with making this a day to remember.

"Well, let's see, you did the water balloon. I did the light thingy, the next thing to do is all up to Marco. I think pranks are better if you work together as a team and each come up with something, so Marco, what do you want to do?"

"Two words doggy doo," Marco said stroking his mustache.

"Doggy doo?" Ponch and Chet asked in unison.

"Doggy doo in his shoe," Marco barely managed before running off to laugh. Johnny came in carrying his shoes, he set them on the floor,

"Hey, Ponch, can you watch these?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sure," Ponch replied trying to hold back laughter. Johnny didn't notice, he walked off. Chet and Ponch turned and smiled at each other.

"He's practically begging us to do it," they said, they rushed off to Marco's locker, Marco had fake doggy doo in his locker from the prank store. He figured he'd use it at some point, so he kept it there. They pulled it out, and then went back to the kitchen, and put it in Johnny's shoes. They could barely keep their laughter in as they did it, Cap walked in, and saw them laughing hard over by the door.

"I don't think I even wanna know," He said then left the room again, he had forgotten what he came there for.

Marco came back in, he looked in Johnny's shoes, then went and joined Ponch and Chet by the door laughing.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Letting Roy in on the fun

Johnny walked into the kitchen, and picked his shoes up, he out his finger in one of them, and felt something warm and squishy.

"EWW! WHAT IS THIS!" he yelled and dropped the shoes. Some of the doggy doo fell out and onto the floor.

"Aww… Johnny really you let Henry do that to your shoe, wash your hands!" Marco exclaimed.

"Ponch, you were supposed to keep an eye on my shoes."

"I did, but you never said I had to stop the dog from doing its business in them," Ponch said acting defensive. Johnny rolled his eyes,

"Yo're impossible," he said quietly.

"You know where he learned it Johnny. Monkey see monkey doo, you taught him," Marco said. Ponch and Chet started to snicker,

"But I never…." Johnny started to say, and then stopped and stormed out of the room.

"You never what?" they asked in unison.

"Wait guys, I know! He never washed his hands," Chet said. They started to laugh even harder. Roy walked in, he saw them laughing and started to back out slowly.

"I don't know what you guys did, but I bet I don't wanna know," he said.

"Roy don't go!" Ponch yelled reaching his hand out as if trying to grab him and pull him back in. Roy walked back in,

"Is it safe to be in here?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, Ponch only bites strangers," Chet joked. Ponch playfully elbowed Chet in the stomach.

"I don't bite at all is what he was really gonna say," Ponch said.

"Yeah, not so sure bout that one," Marco said out of the side of his mouth. They started to laugh again.

"Its ok Ponch, I know you well enough to know you would never bite anyone," Roy said,

"Actually I take that back, you might bite Getraer." Roy joked.

"That's not even funny," Ponch said while laughing.

"Yeah not funny. This is serious stuff we're talking about," Marco said with fake sternness.

"So what did you guys do?" Roy asked.

"Us, we didn't do anything. Right guys?" Chet said.

"Yeah, we've been perfect little angels," Ponch said.

"Really? Then what was so funny? And why did Johnny look so mad?"

"Doggy doo," Marco said quietly.

"Doggy what?" Roy asked.

"Doo," Marco repeated softly. Roy got a big smile on his face,

"You mean that stuff you've had hidden in your locker that you bought at the prank store?" He asked.

"That's it!" Chet said.

"But we are pretending Henry did it," Ponch said quickly, hoping Roy would play along with them.

"That's hilarious, I won't tell him the truth. I promise," Roy said.

"Thanks! I knew we could count on you," Ponch said. Then Johnny came back in.

"Alright, guys, I'm sorry I got so upset. I guess it wasn't as hard to clean up as I thought."

"We forgive you Johnny," they said. Then Johnny left again,

"I still haven't noticed the lights flickering Ponch!" he yelled from the other room. Ponch, Chet, and Marco started to laugh quietly again.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked.

"Oh, we've got a lot to tell you," Chet said then they all sat around the table.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Pranking Hank

"Hey, I know what we can do," Ponch said smiling.

"What?" Chet asked.

"Let's pull a prank on Cap," Ponch said. Marco, Chet, and Roy smiled.

"Hey we're in," they said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Cap sat in his office peacefully,

"Hey Cap come here!" Chet yelled.

"What do you want Kelly? I'm busy!" Cap yelled.

"It's an Emergency!" Chet yelled. Cap got up and ran to the kitchen. He saw Roy on the floor holding his leg.

"Oh it hurts so bad," he said.

"What happened?"

"I slipped, I didn't see the wet floor sign," Roy said pointing to the wet floor sign.

"When did we get a wet floor sign with a picture of Marco slipping on water?" Cap asked.

"I don't know, but it was there and I ignored it. I'll never do that again," Roy said holding his leg still.

"Ok, well I think maybe you should get up and try to walk it off. It doesn't look broken or anything," Cap said, and then Ponch and Marco came running in.

"Holy Bee Gee's, Roy what happened!?" Ponch said super freaked out.

"I slipped," Roy said.

"You mean you ignored that pretty sign?" Marco asked, admiring the sign. "I look good slipping on water puddles," he said. Roy got up and started to walk around, and then Cap went back to his office. Then they all heard him start to yell.

 _To Be continued_


	4. Missing paper work

"Dang boy, your acting is amazing," Marco told Ponch.

"Thanks," Ponch replied.

"WHAT IS THIS!" the heard Cap yell. Ponch and Marco started to laugh a little, once they were calmed down enough to go back into Captain Stanley's office, they slowly walked there.

"Is something wrong Cap?" Ponch asked as if he didn't know already.

"Um, yes in fact there is something very wrong. I can't get my paper work done, because it's all gone," Cap said angrily.

"What do you mean it's all gone? Isn't that it right there?" Ponch asked pointing to a stack of papers on Cap's desk.

"No, do you wanna know what that is Poncherello? That is a whole bunch of printed out pictures of H.R. Pufnstuf! And love notes that are for Marco, not me!"

"Oh! So that's where all my love notes went," Marco said grabbing them.

"You shouldn't be reading my love notes, Cap," Marco said then took them off the desk.

"Can I keep those pictures? You probably don't have a good use for them." Ponch asked politely.

"Yeah, sure...if you find my paperwork please return it."

"Ok," they replied then left.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. The best prank yet

Cap sat in his chair, he was upset.

"Hey Cap, can I talk to you?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah sure, Poncherello. Come on in," Cap said. Ponch walked in holding some papers.

"I found these in the kitchen on the table."

"Oh, thank you. I must've brought them with me when I got up to go check on Roy," Cap said taking the papers.

"Yeah, maybe," Ponch said with a smile.

"Ok, well thanks for returning them," Cap said, then Ponch left.

 _Meanwhile.._

"Um, Cap, can you come outside?" Ponch asked peeking into Cap's office.

"Sure, what's up?" Cap asked while following Ponch.

"Well, the guys had something they wanted to show you," Ponch said. Cap opened the door to go outside, and a bucket of water dumped on him.

"What was that all about?" he asked shivering a little, it was really cold.

"I don't know," Ponch said innocently. Cap looked outside, and saw his whole crew out there laughing, and then something fell and landed in Cap's hair.

"What was that?"

"Doggy doo," Marco said innocently. Cap's eyes got wide, he ran straight towards the showers.

"I wanna see you all in my office after I'm done!" he yelled. They all started to laugh.

"Well that was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime," Chet said to Ponch.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. I don't wanna be here when he get's out," Ponch said.

"Me either," Marco said, he looked at the clock, "Hey guys our shift is over lets go," he said. Then they all rushed out the door.

THE

END


End file.
